The use of on-demand vehicles continues to rise. These vehicles, often called “ride share” vehicles, are used in a way such that a user hails the vehicle using an application on their phone or through an Internet website. The vehicle, driven by a human or driven autonomously, arrives at the location and time requested by the user. Because of their increased use, users often desire to have the vehicles more personalized to their taste, such as seat position, radio station, cabin temperature, and the like.